


Feeling This Way

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Sap and smut. (01/30/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Malcolm collapsed exhausted onto his bed, the past few hours in decontamination had done wonders to relax him, but the lack of sleep and the lingering effects of his cold had worn him out. He sat up wearily and began to peel off his clothes. He was in the middle of rolling his neck from side to side when his computer chirped. He wondered over and read the screen.

> NEW Internal message From: Captain Archer To: Lt. Reed.
> 
> Malcolm leaned over and touched the screen, opening the message.
> 
> It's getting late You might be sleeping I couldn't wait I'm caught up with feeling this way Don't want to disturb you But I must, just to say hey
> 
> I'm missing you I wish you were with me The water's warm It's making me in the mood to play So good to disturb you If you please, I need to say hey
> 
> I'm missing you I wish you were with me
> 
> Love you Jon. x

Malcolm let out a happy sigh; he'd never experienced this kind of love before, the kind where your lover took time to show how much they cared. Jonathan took every chance he had to show Malcolm, and Malcolm loved every minute of it. If Trip or anyone else on board knew what an utter sap their Captain was...Malcolm read the message once more and pressed the screen, filing away the message in his personal files.

He reached over to the bed and grabbed the shirt he'd just taken off pulling it back over his head. If Captain Archer wished for his company, who was he to refuse?

* * *

Jon rested back against his headboard, life was oh so good...he'd just received a congratulatory message from Starfleet on his progress so far, he'd caught up on all his mission reports and his lover should be arriving just about...

the com beeped...

now.

He walked over to the door and pressed the open button, Malcolm stood there before him, a smirk on his face.

"You wanted to..." Jon pulling him inside the quarters and ravishing him cut off his comment, Malcolm responded with equal enthusiasm, lust fuelling the kiss until the lack of oxygen burned both their lungs.

"...See me?" he panted out, finishing his earlier question.

"I always want to see you...the way you get the little crease between your eyebrows when your concentrating...the way you smirk when you know something someone else doesn't...the way you throw back your head as you come, screaming my name."

Jon had been slowly pulling Malcolm back towards the bed during his little `How I love to see you' speech, Malcolm was not unresponsive during this, he had divested Jon of his t-shirt and had set to work on sucking and licking his way across Jon's chest. Emitting groans from said chest owner.

"God I've missed you..." Jon groaned as he pulled Malcolm's shirt over his head.

"You saw me on the bridge not 30 minutes ago..." Malcolm scolded playfully, pushing Jon flat out onto the bed and stripping him of his trousers.

"Not like this I didn't..." his voice hinted at his smugness, he made Malcolm like this, he brought out the passion that normally was reserved for only really explosive things. He sniggered at the thought, he could be quite explosive himself, and especially if Malcolm kept doing that with his mouth. He quickly attacked and reversed their roles so that the British man was under him.

He captured Malcolm's mouth and kissed him deeply and thoroughly, on releasing his mouth he began to blaze a trail of kisses down his neck and across his collarbone.

"You are in the mood to play, aren't you?" Malcolm stated, writhing under the man's attention. His lover raised his head and a wide grin spread across his face.

"With you Malcolm? Always, always."

Passion took over and soon hands and mouths were roaming wildly across the lovers bodies, Jon reached between them and began to massage both of them at once, rolling them over so that he was underneath Malcolm now, he wanted his lover inside of him.

"Want you Malcolm...want you now" Jon panted out between the exchanges of lust. Malcolm sat up and reached out across from the bed and grabbed the ever present, well-used jar of massage gel. He claimed Jon's mouth and spread his lover's legs, pumping the flesh in front of him. Both moaned as Malcolm began to loosen his lover for entry, Jon wrapped his legs around Malcolm and drew him closer, conveying that he was more than ready. Malcolm quickly slicked his erection and positioned himself at his target.

They both gasped at the sensations as he entered, but Malcolm took a moment to just stare into Jon's eyes...he was always amazed by the pure love and desire he could see in his lover's eyes. He began to stroke slowly inside of him, rotating his hips slowly, trying to crawl inside lover with every slow thrust.

His self-control was slipping though and it was the sound of his name on his lover's lips that made him give in.

"Malcolm."

He braced his arms the either side of Jon's larger body and began to move quicker, beginning to pound into his lover, who had taken to moaning his name over and over like a mantra.

"Malcolm...Mal...Oh God...Malcolm...Malcolm...oh...god yesssssssssssssss..."

Jon arched his back, forcing himself forwards forcing Malcolm deeper inside of him...his cries became erratic as the spot inside of him was triggered over and over again. He felt the power within him begin to collect and he knew his release was about to happen.

"Ohhhhhh god...OH GOD MALLLLLLLCOLLLLLLLLM...!" he screamed as he came, the feeling moved through his whole body causing him to grip Malcolm within, triggering the other mans own release.

"CHRIST...Oh JON!" Malcolm shouted as he reached his climax with his lover, releasing his seed deep within him. As they both sighed through their euphoria Malcolm slowly pulled out and crawled up across to kiss Jon with sweet kisses.

"Thank you." Jon whispered through the soft lips that were kissing him. His lover drew back slightly so he could focus on the face below him, Malcolm smiled.

"My utter pleasure...who knew we were both so religious?" He leaned in an kissed him once more then rolled off him, but stayed by his side resting his cheek against Jon' chest and his head rested on Jon's shoulder, an arm flung itself across Jon's waist and a sigh could be heard.

"Love you," Jon whispered and pressed a soft kiss against the dark ruffled hair below him. He reached down and pulled up the bed cover.

"Love you too." Malcolm mumbled sleepily before drifting off into peaceful slumber, moments later Jon joined him.


End file.
